


Jaime tells Brienne everything he wished he had.

by Brieoftarth



Category: game of thrones
Genre: angsty, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieoftarth/pseuds/Brieoftarth
Summary: Jaime lost his love in the battle of Winterfell.





	Jaime tells Brienne everything he wished he had.

How could someone look so peaceful? Jaime stared down at Brienne, his good hand reaching out to touch her soft cheek. She was beautiful. He wished that he had told her that. She was brave, she was kind, she was knoble. He wished that he had told her that, too. A knight in every sense of the word. There was so much he wanted to tell her, there was so much he wanted to whisper into her ear and make her blush. 

His hand trailed through her soft blonde hair, and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “You’re the most honourable person in Westeros. You’re mine, and I’m yours,” he whispered into her ear, but she didn’t stir. 

“Let’s go to fucking Tarth,” he murmured, his hand still stroking her golden hair. “Let’s go to your home. We can marry, we can have children. Gods, we’d have wonderful, bright children. My handsome looks and your kindness, your wittiness. They’d be the most loved children in the whole of Westeros. Everyone would envy us.” He whispered to her, a tear now trailing down his cheek as he buried his nose against her hair. “Four of them. I think we could certainly manage four, don’t you? You’d be a wonderful mother. Always caring, always strong, always protecting.” 

He wanted to hold her for the rest of his life, but as the door swung open Jaime clenched his jaw and shook his head. 

“Get out,” he growled. 

“Ser Jaime.. we have to take her now.” Podrick stood at the door, watching Jaime hold Brienne tightly to his chest. It hurt him, too. She had believed in Podrick, she had wanted him to do well. She was encouraging, and now his lady was gone. “I miss her, too, Ser Jaime, but that’s not her anymore. Sansa has allowed a private funeral for her.” 

Jaime held her even tighter to him, unsure if he had the strength to let her go just yet.


End file.
